Brightpelt
"The pure yellow one practically glows! What about Glowkit?" --Bumblestripe suggesting a name for his son (Into the Forest, ''page 96) Brightpaw is a pure neon yellow tom with greenish eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: '''ThunderClan Names '''Kit: '''Brightkit '''Apprentice: '''Brightpaw Family '''Mother: '''Ivypool '''Father: '''Bumblestripe '''Brother: '''Cloudpaw '''Sister: '''Sunpaw Education '''Mentor: '''Blossomfall Book Appearances '''Living: 'Into the Forest, Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior History In the A Merged World ''Arc: ''Into the Forest: Coming Soon ''Forbidden Love: ''Coming Soon The Suspected Warrior: Coming Soon Trivia *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google *He has SkyClan blood, because his grandfather, Patchpelt, is Spottedleaf's brother Gallery brightkit.jpg|Kit version Brightpawreal.jpg|Apprentice version Kin Father: ' :Bumblestripe: Living (As of ''The Suspected Warrior) 'Mother: ' :Ivypool: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Brother: ' : Cloudpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Sister: ' : Sunpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Grandfathers: ' :Graystripe: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Birchfall: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Grandmothers: ' :Millie: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Whitewing: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cloudtail: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Brightheart: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Adderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Robinwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Princess: Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: Deceased, Verified StarCLan member :Robinwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nutmeg: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Jake: Deceased, Unknown residence :Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Aunts: ' :Briarlight: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Blossomfall: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Dovewing: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Half-Aunt: ' :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member 'Half-Uncle: ' :Stormfur: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) 'Great-Aunts: ' :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ambermoon: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Great-Uncles: ' :Snowbush: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Spiderleg: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Foxleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dewnose: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Sorreltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ravenpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Brackenfur: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Thornclaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, No Residence :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderpelt: Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Firestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unknown kits: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ravenpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unknown kits: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: ' :Snowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Mistlekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: ' :One-eye: Deceased, Verified StarClan 'Cousins: ' :Pine That Clings to Rock: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Leafbreeze: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Larkspirit: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Honeyfur: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Deerkit: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Robinkit: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Molepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Poppyfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilyheart: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Seedpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollytuft: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Fernsong: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Sorrelstripe: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Sandstorm: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leafpool: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Jayfeather: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Lionblaze: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Hollyleaf: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Alderclaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Sparkheart: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Firepelt: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Bramblethorn: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Mistypaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Rockpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Foxpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Icepaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Squirrelpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Sorreltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Graystripe: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Stormfur: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, No Residence :Nightkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hawkfrost: Deceased, No Residence :Tadpole: Deceased, Unknown Residence :Mothwing: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Tawnypelt: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Bramblestar: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Tigerheart: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dawnpelt: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Toadstep: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosepetal: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Juniperpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Sleekpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Strikepaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mousefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Runningwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Quotes 'Brightkit: '"Sunkit, you're supposed to be practicing battle moves!" 'Sunkit: '"But I'm having so much fun! I don't want to practice battle moves!" 'Brightkit: '"Being a warrior isn't about having fun!" --Brightkit and Sunkit (Into the Forest, ''page 122) '''Cloudpaw: '"''Can ''you ''give us a training session'?" '''Brightpaw: '"I'd love to be able to catch WindClan off-guard!" --Cloudpaw and Brightpaw after Furrypelt gives them advice on their fighting (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 58) '''Furrypelt: '"Brightpaw! Can I have some moss?" 'Brightpaw: '"For what?" 'Furrypelt: '"To play with the kits." 'Brightpaw: '"But I just collected all of this!" --Brightpaw when Furrypelt tries to play with Deerkit and Robinkit (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 100) '''Brightpaw: '"Wha?" 'Furrypelt: '"We're going battle training." 'Brightpaw: '"Yay! Hey, you're not Blossomfall!" --Brightpaw after Furrypelt goes to take him battle training when Blossomfall's on patrol (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 111) Ceremonies Brightpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit, you have reached teh age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Brightkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Blossomfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Hazeltail, and you have shown yourself to be kind and loyal. You will be the mentor of Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Sunpaw! Brightpaw! Cloudpaw!" Reference, ''The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 15-16 :